1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a magnetic resonance apparatus which includes a first magnet system for generating a steady magnetic field, a second magnet system for generating gradient fields, an RF transmitter coil and an RF measuring coil system for detecting magnetic resonance signals to be generated in an object to be examined, said measuring coil system including an at least one-dimensional array of contiguous surface coils and means for decoupling the surface coils from one another, and a signal processing circuit which is connected to the surface coils and includes a number of processing channels for processing RF signals generated by the surface coils.
2. Description of the Related Art
An apparatus of this kind is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,825,162. The surface coils in the known apparatus constitute, for example a one-dimensional or two-dimensional array, each surface coil being connected to a respective processing channel of the signal processing circuit. The advantage of this construction resides in the fact that the signal-to-noise ratio of the signal thus obtained is substantially higher than that in the case of a single surface coil having the same total surface area as said array of surface coils. This is of importance notably for the examination of large objects, because the use of a single, large surface coil would then necessitate very long measuring times so as to enable extraction of usable information still from the signal having a low signal-to-noise ratio. It appears from the cited document that the construction of each processing channel is comparatively complex. Therefore, the signal processing circuit becomes elaborate and expensive if the number of surface coils in the array is larger than, for example four or six. Consequently, the known apparatus is not very well suitable for the examination of very large objects, for example the complete torso of a patient.